<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>仏英【Drunk】 by Karinnne_7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636772">仏英【Drunk】</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinnne_7/pseuds/Karinnne_7'>Karinnne_7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>FrUK, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:54:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinnne_7/pseuds/Karinnne_7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>    演员仏x制作人英</p><p>    我又来开坑了</p><p>    试着搞搞双视角？</p><p>    这篇是英的视角下篇是仏仏的</p><p>    全文文风多变</p><p>    我bb完了食用愉快<br/>    </p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>England/France (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>    演员仏x制作人英</p><p>    我又来开坑了</p><p>    试着搞搞双视角？</p><p>    这篇是英的视角下篇是仏仏的</p><p>    全文文风多变</p><p>    我bb完了食用愉快<br/>    </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>亚瑟受邀为弗朗西斯出演的电影作主题曲，在第一次讨论会的时候见到了他本人。</p><p>    弗朗西斯很礼貌地将一杯冒着热气的红茶放进亚瑟手里，说很期待这一次合作。</p><p>    亚瑟只是笑了笑，客套地说了些感谢的话。后来那杯红茶在他酒店的房间里放了整整一天彻底凉透了，在第二天被正在打扫的房间主人扔进了垃圾桶。</p><p>    他不喜欢弗朗西斯。</p><p>    和自来熟的人成为伙伴这件事让他很没有安全感。弗朗西斯用礼节把自己包装的闪闪发光又充满距离感，除了虚伪以外他感受不到其他任何的东西。</p><p>    这部电影的元素在亚瑟看来是十分老套的爱情故事，情节无非就是相爱，误会，最后要么落得个爱而不得的结局，要么就是【公主和王子从此过上了幸福的生活】，一点也没意思。如果不是因为担任制作人的表弟——阿尔弗雷德来请他作曲他绝对不会看这种剧本一眼。他什么主题都写过都唱过，成长啊友情啊还有中学时期的叛逆都轮番做着固定主题，除了爱情以外的题材，亚瑟把能找到的都涉及了个遍。</p><p>    他向制片方说的不要公开他参与作曲的请求并没有被当回事。</p><p>    “亚瑟·柯克兰参与弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦所出演电影的音乐制作”这一词条在官方发布了声明的时候就不负众望地登上了趋势第一。</p><p>    “难得一见啊，柯克兰先生居然参与了制作？！”</p><p>    “听说制片人是他的表弟哎，死缠烂打求着他写的吧。”</p><p>    “柯克兰要是给谁写了曲子估计那人肩膀得升到天上去吧。”</p><p>    “嘛，天才制作人柯克兰是十分抢手的。”</p><p>    亚瑟锁了工作室的门，手机关机。</p><p>    “烦死了。”</p><p>    他讨厌被暴露于公众视野之下评头论足，这也是他当时毅然决然在乐队大火的时候宣布退队的原因。闹够了以后亚瑟希望自己能安安静静的进行创作，就像他的父母送他进音乐学院进修时所希望的一样。</p><p>    目前亚瑟觉得参与制作最不方便的事莫过于他要千里迢迢跑到巴黎找一个酒店住下，工作室和弗朗西斯的在一栋楼。他很想念在伦敦现在上了锁关了灯，可能正在积灰的自己的工作室。设备什么的倒还不成问题，只是弗朗西斯会随时趴到他的门口。比如说现在。</p><p>    亚瑟原本想着在下午五点半的会议之前，自己最少能有4个小时能用来休息，他决定再牺牲一下午饭时间去睡一觉照顾一下熬夜工作疲惫的身体。</p><p>    “叩叩..” 敲门声很不合时宜的响起来，对方大概是知道门锁着，就只是敲了敲，门把手很安分的待在那里没有转动。</p><p>    “谁...？”亚瑟起身掀开盖在身上的毯子，用它罩住床上的熊玩偶准备开门。</p><p>    “弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦。”</p><p>    亚瑟的手垂在门把上，僵住了。</p><p>    “你来干什么。”</p><p>    “喊你吃饭，十二点了，守时的英国人应该尊重一下自己的胃。”弗朗西斯贴着门缝向亚瑟传话。</p><p>    “不想去，没有胃口。”这是在说谎。腹腔因为饥饿生起一阵轻微的灼烧感和疼痛，亚瑟自然是察觉到了，但比起和弗朗西斯一同出去用餐他更原意让自己饿上几个小时。</p><p>    “大家都在等你，柯克兰先生。” 弗朗西斯扔下了这句话。</p><p>    这是一个无法让人拒绝的理由，因为自己的倔强让其他人空着肚子在楼下等着总归不是什么礼貌的行为。亚瑟随便抓了两下因为躺在床上而毛躁了的头发推开门，弗朗西斯踉跄着往后退了两步以防止被突然打开的门扇到脸。</p><p>    弗朗西斯牵住他的手腕，拉着他往楼下走。</p><p>    “波诺弗瓦先生...” 他吐出一口气，颇为无奈。</p><p>    弗朗西斯没有回答。</p><p>    亚瑟的手不安地扭转了两下，紧绷着指尖。他没办法挣开，就别过脸，任由着被牵进电梯牵到办公楼的门口。</p><p>    “抱歉，把他带出来花了点时间。走吧，我带路。”</p><p>    弗朗西斯还是没松手，夹在人群里他也不好冲着刚认识的合作伙伴吼一句让他放开。</p><p>    他就刻意走的慢了点想跟弗朗西斯拉开距离，弗朗西斯怕他脱手就迷路，便想把他带的近些。最后看起来像是两人在滑稽的拉拉扯扯。</p><p>    他在餐厅里坐下，要了一杯红茶，在其他人说笑之余望着窗外巴黎的晴空。阳光穿过玻璃温暖地抚上他的脸。他贪恋这一幅晴朗的景色。</p><p>    “巴黎的天气一般都很好。”弗朗西斯坐在亚瑟的对面，语句里没有称呼，弄不清是在自言自语还是变着法调侃伦敦多雨的天气。他的视线越过躺在白瓷花瓶里艳红的玫瑰，眉目间若有若无的洋溢着笑意。</p><p>    亚瑟不语。光线辗转了几回刺进他祖母绿的眼瞳带来一阵温热和疼痛。时常被细雨笼罩的伦敦他自然还是喜欢的，但不常遇见的暖意和干燥带来的新鲜感确实很让人沉迷。</p><p>    要是弗朗西斯没有混进画面里，亚瑟倒是很乐意和自家国花一同享受阳光。</p><p>    阿尔弗雷德不打算好好吃饭，在一旁绘声绘色描述亚瑟的厨艺如何的糟糕并声称吃到法国餐救赎了他被亚瑟毒害的味蕾。</p><p>    亚瑟有些不爽，似乎是因在弗朗西斯跟前丢了颜面而生气。他每次试着在弗朗西斯面前做着一副清冷疏离的样子都以失败告终，这次也一样。</p><p>    在窗外观望的鸽子被突然靠上玻璃的人吓了一跳，扑棱着翅膀飞远了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>    复健期垃圾在线写文</p><p>    谁能建议一个名字起名废哭了</p><p>    欢迎收看又一次冲动写文火葬场系列</p><p>    大写加粗的OOC</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    弗朗西斯对于一见钟情从来是深信不疑。他会很大胆的走向容貌姣好的女孩，在她的手背落下一个轻吻，告诉她她的美丽是如何轻易的让人看过一眼就沦陷。这些不过是常见的搭讪说辞，但他确实很珍视身边美的事物，珍视到一旦看见就会毫不遮掩的吐露出心里喷涌而出的爱慕。</p><p>    对于亚瑟的感情亦是始于同样的开端，从“美”一词延展出的心动。他并不确定这样的情绪到底能持续多久，或许只是又一次的一时兴起。但他第一次无比希望这样的感情能长久地留下，而不是在他上前向对方叙述了这样的感情后就烟消云散了。</p><p>    他美的像一件艺术品。弗朗西斯愿意这样评价。那些用来夸赞的词语涌到嘴边被不安地咽下后就消失不见了，弗朗西斯便再挤不出什么华丽浮夸的词藻去修饰他。亚瑟仿佛是走到哪里都随身带着一片从伦敦来的乌云罩在头上，开会的时候也只是偶尔说上几句话，然后又低下头在笔记本上写几句，划掉，再写。身边的空气都像是写满了“生人勿近”一般。</p><p>    弗朗西斯少有的往自己的行动里添了些谨慎，生怕触了这位先生的逆鳞留下不好的印象。花束被划入不合适的范围，夸张露骨的示爱方式似乎并不适用于这位沉默寡言的制作人。于是斟酌了多次后他递上了一杯温度刚好的红茶。他并没有放弃让自己尽量看起来显眼，他希望自己能够被多注意到一点，如果能被记住当然是最好不过。</p><p>    不幸的是在第一次正式会面过后，亚瑟就把自己锁进了工作室里，除了必要的工作性的会谈以外就很少露面，回到酒店休息大概都是凌晨的事，准点下班的弗朗西斯哪怕在楼梯口等上一个小时也找不到他的影子。</p><p>    饭局大概是极少有的与工作不怎么挂钩的集体活动，这次是由阿尔弗雷德提议的。聊天群组里只有亚瑟一声不吭，所有人都在苦恼该怎么才能把那位禁闭工作室里的制作人先生带出来，于是弗朗西斯夸下海口包揽了这项任务。虽然在付与实践的时候就后悔了。为了避开朝他弹开的工作室的门，弗朗西斯踉跄着退了几步把手肘磕在了墙上。淤青倒算不上什么不好受的东西，真正让他向阿尔弗雷德抱怨的是亚瑟的态度。冷淡到了极点。拒绝来的简单直接，他一时甚至不知道该怎么接下去。口袋里的手机嗡了半天，阿尔弗雷德说他们在楼下喝西风。弗朗西斯觉得自己是没办法，只好告诉亚瑟其他人都在下面等着。他总觉得这句话带了点威胁的意味，于是就握住亚瑟的手腕想显得自己友好些，亚瑟的整个手臂打了石膏一样僵得不行。“我又不会把你抓起来吃干抹净这么紧张干什么...虽然可以的话我很乐意这么做。” 当然这句是没有说出来的。</p><p>    弗朗西斯庆幸这位英国人因为疲惫没有把能用的所有尖酸刻薄的话一股脑甩在他脸上。</p><p>    六个小时以后弗朗西斯的胸腔被充满了走廊的摇滚乐拖拽着震动，贝斯的声音出奇的大，剩下乐器的声音大概是曾穿过不少的音响，混着些许杂音，与录音带里年代久远的曲子竟有几分相似。再靠近一点他就能听到亚瑟轻哼着的，曾经弥漫了无论是巴黎还是伦敦街头的旋律。他很惊讶他可以模糊地唱出下一句，再下一句，甚至是下一段。雾面的玻璃门并没有藏好他的身影，音乐的跳动停止之后带着法语腔调的英文歌就透进了亚瑟的耳朵里。</p><p>    他以为亚瑟要说“为什么又是你。”</p><p>    “能不要把我的歌唱的那么难听吗。”对方冷着脸。</p><p>    弗朗西斯的备选回答里并没有这一条。</p><p>    亚瑟说出的甚至不能算是问句，他不知该如何作答。</p><p>    “不要告诉我你又是来催我吃饭的。”亚瑟退回去，倒在椅子上。</p><p>    “恭喜，猜对了。”弗朗西斯半个身子靠在门上，它前后晃动着发出刺耳恼人的声音。</p><p>    亚瑟选择置之不理，把方才挂到墙上的贝斯重新拿下来。</p><p>    “一起去吗？”他直起身子发出邀请。</p><p>    “我拒绝。”是意料之中的结果。“艺人没必要和我这个普通的制作人走得这么近，先生。你安心演好你的戏，我写我的曲子就好。”</p><p>    “饿死了就不能好好写曲了，柯克兰先生。”弗朗西斯干笑着抛出一个玩笑。</p><p>    亚瑟·柯克兰似乎并没有把它当作玩笑处理，且不认为自己熬夜工作忽略饭点会让他某一天倒在桌子上。</p><p>    弗朗西斯口述了一遍自己的电话号码，告诉他随时都可以打过去。</p><p>“还有，你并不算普通的制作人。”他说。“你真应该看看社交网络上有多少帖子挂着你的名字，都在期待你的作品。”“啊对了，其中包括了我。”他把法国人对英国人一贯的偏见扔到不知哪里去了，摆架子是无用的，把要说的话绕几个弯子扭曲了意思再放出来无疑不符合弗朗西斯给自己的恋爱指南。</p><p>弗朗西斯的手机被免打扰压制着哑了声。等到收拾好东西准备下班来才被拿起来看了一眼。没有期待中的来讯。</p><p>夏天的太阳完全沉在地平线的另外一端，光线被软化了从亚瑟工作室的门透出来。弗朗西斯的敲门声被音乐的鼓点吞没了，没有得到回应。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>    被final折磨完了我回来了</p><p>    一篇一个文风我裂开</p><p>    大写加粗OOC谨慎食用</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    亚瑟不小心踩到了一块口香糖，无论如何似乎都甩不掉的那种。黏糊糊地粘在他身上的叫做弗朗西斯。</p><p>    对方毫无征兆又自然地在他的生活里抢到了一席之地，甚至他已经习惯了那个人毫无规律的“问候”</p><p>    “我讨厌弗朗西斯。”尽管如此，他依旧倔强的坚持着自己的立场。</p><p>    弗朗西斯总是可以毫不突兀地在任何时候插上一脚，而亚瑟除了无力地抱怨他来的不是时候以外实在挑不出什么刺来。</p><p>    亚瑟并不熟悉巴黎的街区，也无法流畅的用法语和本地人交流。他其实算不上是个寡言少语的人，可却在这里安静的出奇。如今已经快忘个干净的幼时学习过的法语现在显然不适合拿出来使用。但有时候他不得不，就只能断断续续地抛出几句话，实在说不下去了就只好用英文一口气讲出来，然后慢慢等着谁来翻译。</p><p>    为了和他聊上几句于是把法语英语参杂在一起的弗朗西斯成了为数不多的，相对来说他可以自由的对话的人。后来亚瑟就学着弗朗西斯的样子法英参半说上几句，桌子上不知是什么时候堆起来了几本法语教材，封面印上了被翻看过的折痕。</p><p>    咖啡酸涩的余味在胃里翻腾了几回反到口腔，他张着嘴干咳两下。现在离中午十二点过去了17分钟。九小时前如果亚瑟选择再早一点躺进被窝，那么他现在就不需要受咖啡的苦。他觉得自己要吃点什么，同时不自觉耷拉下来的眼皮告诉他他需要睡一觉。工作室的柜子是空的，阿尔弗雷德在柜子里囤零食这一举动现在看来或许是明智的。他被迫要在床和食物之间做一个二选一。亚瑟必须承认他在摧残自己，像是回到了几年前住在学生宿舍里赶着作曲焦头烂额的时期那样。“最后期限”这种东西总是会让人不自觉地绷紧身子，似乎只要慢一拍就会有人认为自己是能力不足，他不希望其他人这么觉得，于是就没日没夜地倒腾。其实比起这样他更愿意在早餐之后就着从窗玻璃闯进来的阳光画上几个音符，累了就倒进沙发里，被装在布袋子里的柔软包起来。</p><p>    “先生，你的脸色看起来很不好。”他不知道弗朗西斯是何时又变了对他的称呼，制作人先生，亚瑟柯克兰先生，柯克兰先生，最后精简到只剩先生二字。</p><p>    “找不到合适的午餐地点的话我可以带你去。”弗朗西斯说道。亚瑟很惊讶为什么这家伙次次都能猜对，或许他有一个在布斯巴顿读过书的朋友。当然这是玩笑话。亚瑟抓起挂在椅背上的包走出去，弗朗西斯跟在后面，小跑几步追到他身边。</p><p>    亚瑟和塞纳河边的鸽子擦肩而过，弗朗西斯停下来掏出一片面包，揉成碎屑洒在石栏杆上。鸽子就俯下身啄食。阳光染在洁白的羽翼上仍是一样的温度，亚瑟的指尖还未触及，那团白色便绷紧了身子，离弦的箭一样去寻找更高处同样干净的云了。亚瑟的手僵在那里，一时间忘了收回去。“自然一点，先生。不用紧张。”弗朗西斯从宽檐帽的阴影里露出半张脸，头发用三色的发带绑起来束到了脑后，软软的耷拉下来。亚瑟听见他念叨了几个名字。“还给他们起了名吗？”“是的。”弗朗西斯从字词间挤出一声笑。亚瑟知道他肯定分不清那只是那只，大概几只鸽子都共用同一个称呼，或者一只就独自占用了好几个。</p><p>    弗朗西斯指着附近一家小铺问他想不想吃可丽饼，他拒绝了，理由是那把各种甜蜜的东西一口吃下去绝对能齁死人。弗朗西斯就拽着他的袖子跟他讲食材之类的话题，亚瑟没心思去仔细听。弗朗西斯是个演员，亚瑟想，无论他说的再怎么天花乱坠他都不是个厨师。在他说完最后一个字长舒一口气之后，亚瑟回头看了看已经藏在树影里的可丽饼摊位，耸了耸肩膀。</p><p>    亚瑟喜欢看着方糖跟着秒针的节奏崩塌融化在下午四点的红茶里，这个时候他可以心安理得地把工作放到一边。弗朗西斯说他总是喜欢给自己找事做，他没办法反驳，这是事实。可落到个人生地不熟的境地他只能疯狂的填充自己的日程表。</p><p>    他嘴里含着红茶却突然想念起了麦芽酒的味道，所以就去了八点钟的酒吧，然后要了一杯麦芽威士忌。</p><p>    酒吞下去的时候刮擦着喉咙，辣得慌，大喘气几下之后就晕乎起来了。亚瑟也不是不知道自己酒品不行，尽管自己发酒疯的行径是从以前那群朋友那里听来的，他还是勉强选择相信。亚瑟还是怕的，怕自己喝得烂醉出门就被马路上的车子掀翻。酒这种东西几口下肚就把你愿意想的不愿意想的胡乱搅合在一起推出来，亚瑟闭上眼睛差不多就能看见弗朗西斯完整的影子，他还是打心底的认为自己讨厌弗朗西斯，但他们就是莫名其妙走到了朋友这一步。亚瑟以前认为两个人也就这段时间打个照面，戏拍完了曲子写完了就没什么事了，以后也见不到，关系处得好不好就不重要了。他开始想回到伦敦以后的日子，大概就是坐在窗前听雨写歌，天气要是好的话就出去买午饭或者晚饭，要是一整天都下着雨那就在厨房做点自己都不认为好吃的饭菜。或许他可能会养一只和弗朗西斯一样张扬，随时都希望自己在发光的蓬松的猫，脖子上系着铃铛和三色带子。这些都是假设。但不会有人靠在房间雾面的玻璃门外边催他规律的生活，到下班的点也不会有人专程过来敲敲他的门。伦敦没有弗朗西斯，这不是假设。没什么不好的。亚瑟想。身边没有这个聒噪的家伙不正是他所希望的吗。身体上的反应和脑子里想的确实截然相反，他挤出了一声呜咽。</p><p>    那大概是醉了。他这样评估。为了防止再进行下去可能会出现的不堪入目的行为，亚瑟把自己扔进了计程车里。</p><p>    亚瑟很庆幸自己还没到无法行动的状态，一杯威士忌大概不会酿成多夸张的后果，但自己走的可能不是直线。找到自己的房间，扑进被子里睡一觉。他只需要做这两件事。</p><p>    “嘿，先生。需要帮忙吗？”亚瑟看见楼梯口斜靠着的人站直了身子走过来就连忙摆摆手。</p><p>    直到他成功的被枕头被子埋了半天才恍惚想起来楼梯口的家伙大概是弗朗西斯。</p><p>    那完蛋了。他想。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>